La vrai nature du Jeune Maître
by LadyShitsuji
Summary: Suite de 'La vrai nature du majordome'  Ciel va enfin se venger du comportement de son démon !  Raiting M : LEMON !
1. La vengeance

Salut tout le monde ! Bon je sais la suite est longue à venir mais je suis en collaboration alors j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire... Les cours ayant repris aussi...T-T Mais c'est pas grave voici le chapitre 1 en exclusivité ! XD Attention ! Il y a des références à '' La vrai nature du majordome'' alors je conseille de le lire avant et de revenir après. Mais bon vous faites comme voulez ! XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: La vengeance<p>

Vous vous rappelez de ce que Sebastian a fait subir à ce pauvre Ciel ? (Si non lisez La vrai nature du majordome !) Eh bien figurez-vous que le jeune comte a décidé de se venger juste après que Sebastian lui ai lancé un grand ''Non !'' dans la tronche. Si vous savez, celui qui veut dire ''Je recommencerai ! Et ce jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes un autre jour de repos !'' accompagné d'un sourire sadique. Pour en revenir à la vengeance de Ciel, celui-ci a décidé de donner une fête dans son manoir et d'inviter toute les personnes que Sebastian n'aime pas. Faisons un bon dans le bureau de l'héritier des Phantomhive qui prépare sa contre-attaque.

-J'ai enfin terminé !

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris (non pas que je vous prenne pour des idiots XD) il est tout seul. (Ciel parle seul ? Depuis quand ?)

-SEBASTIAN !

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Depuis quand tu es dans la pièce ?

-Je viens d'y entrer. Je vous ai entendu hurler mon prénom.

-J'ai décidé de donner une fête dans le manoir et tu devra t'occuper de tous les préparatifs.

-Bien. Quand donnerez-vous cette fête ?

-Demain.

-Demain ! Mais il est trop tard pour faire les invitations !

-Je m'en suis déjà occupé.

-Et qui avez-vous invité ?

-Lau, Elizabeth, ma tante Frances...

-...

-Le Vicomte de Druitt, Alois et Claude !

-... T-T

-Bien sur Bard, Finny et May seront de la partie eux aussi !

-TT-TT

-Tu décorera la salle de bal avec des nounours, des rubans et des étoiles pour faire plaisir à Lizzy et tu mettra les murs en rouges sang avec les barres d'escaliers et de piliers en doré pour Alois. Je veux que les nappes de tables soient plus blanche que les ailes immaculées d'un ange pour le Vicomte.

-Pourquoi ai-je la sombre impression que vous vous vengez de mon comportement de la dernière fois ?

-Mais non ! Tu te fais des idées ! (dit-il avec un air innocent...)

-Bon. Je vais faire les préparatifs de ce pas.

-Attends !

-Y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Oui. Pour ma chère tante tu te plaqueras les cheveux sur la tête de façon à ce que tu n'ai plus de frange. Et pour Lizzy tu t'habilleras avec un frac couleur rose pour le haut et jaune pour le bas. Je veux aussi que ta chemise soit de couleur orange et que ta cravate soit remplacé par un énorme noeud comme ceux d'Alois mais en vert !

-Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas une vengeance ?

-Tu peux disposer.

Et Sebastian quitta le bureau de son maître en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps et sa dignité bientôt perdue dans un costume ridicule... Mais Ciel, lui, rigolait à gorge déployée dans son bureau.

Durant la perte de contrôle de Ciel, Sebastian commençait à préparer contre son gré la salle de bal. Pas de problème concernant la décoration : pour les nounours, froufrous et autres bizarreries à accrocher il n'y avait qu'à prendre ce qui avait été précédemment enlevé après un passage d'Elizabeth; pour les murs on remet de la tapisserie et on peint les barres en dorée. Mais un souci vint bientôt se caler dans la tête du démon.

-Où est-ce que je vais trouver un haut de frac rose, un pantalon jaune, une chemise orange et un noeud vert ?

Quant soudain Ciel passa la tête dans un passage de la porte.

-N'oublies pas de mettre des chaussures qui conviennent ! Et teins tes cheveux en blanc, ca fera moins tâche avec ton costume !

Ciel partit et Sebastian s'écroula sur le sol. Sol qu'il inonda bien vite avec ses pleurs (pauvre petit Sebby tout triste !). C'est à ce moment précis que Finnian décida d'entrer dans la pièce... Il vit Sebastian par terre et ne fit aucun bruit en s'approchant de lui.

-Ca ne va pas monsieur Sebastian ?

Le majordome sursauta et comme pour empirer sa situation, il lança une paire de ciseau qu'il avait dans la main. Celui-ci alla faire un riquoché sur une colonne et finit sa course sur la chaîne qui tenait le lustre. Les maillons se brisèrent et le lustre tomba autour de Sebastian qui venait de tremper son pantalon de peur. Par chance Finnian l'évita de justesse et se barra en courant et en hurlant que Sebastian était mort écrasé par un lustre. Bien entendu, cette nouvelle arriva aux oreilles du maître des lieux qui voulut tout de suite savoir si c'était vrai. C'est ainsi que les employés et Ciel virent un Sebastian recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce avec une auréole sur le pantalon... La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut « Ne m'approchez pas ! » Bien sûr Ciel éclata de rire et les employés firent de même.

-Quelle humiliation...

C'est ce que le démon se dit à lui même quand il retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. La première chose qu'il fit c'est d'ouvrir l'armoire pour faire sortir un magnifique petit chaton noir qui vint tout de suite ronronner contre lui. Sebastian enleva son pantalon trempé et s'assit sur son lit avant de prendre le chaton sur ses jambes et de le caresser en ronronnant presque lui même. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublier de mettre un boxer et au moment ou il voulut se lever, Ciel arriva dans sa chambre comme une furie. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : Sebastian assit sur son lit avec un chaton au niveau de sa virilité...

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances zoophiles ! Maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu aimes tant les chats !

Sebastian vira au rouge et vit rouge en même temps.

-Tiens ! Tu te mets à la mode Grell maintenant ?

-...

Ciel partit tout content de son coup, laissant un Sebastian qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Plus jamais il ne pourrai regarder son maître dans les yeux... Il se déshabilla en entier et alla prendre une douche avant de remettre des vêtements propres. Il lui restait plus qu'à trouver son costume de clown et finir les préparatifs. Le majordome alla donc en ville et trouva son ''bonheur'' dans une boutique de déguisement faisant aussi les farces et attrapes. Une idée ravagea (''encore ?'' me direz-vous XD) son cerveau et il décida d'acheter du poil à gratter et un coussin péteur ! Il retourna au manoir fier de ses achats et finit les préparatifs sans problèmes avant d'aller faire à manger pour son Jeune Maître dont le ventre commençait sérieusement à s'exprimer !

Cette fois si il mit le plat sur la table au lieu de l'apporter comme à l'accoutume. Il n'oublia pas non plus de mettre le coussin péteur sur la chaise de son Maître qui ne tarda pas à venir et à s'assoire...

Prouuuuut... Un sursaut... Un rire... Un regard menaçant... Un fou rire... Une claque !

Et oui ! Sebastian Michaelis reçu une belle, que dis-je, une majestueuse baffe sur le visage ! Tandis que Ciel n'en revenait toujours pas que son majordome lui ai fait le coup du coussin péteur ! Le pire c'est que le siège est noir et le coussin blanc et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu...

Malgré cet ''accident'' Ciel mangea dans le calme et Sebastian le coucha après l'avoir lavé. Ceci fait, le démon partit rejoindre le chaton dans sa chambre et se reposer : une très très longue journée l'attendait demain !

* * *

><p>Alors ? Je trouve que c'est pas fabuleux... T-T<p>

Sebastian : C'est nul tu veux dire !

Moi : Merci Sebby... Ca fait toujours plaisir...

Sebastian : Y'a pas de quoi ! Je me pisse dessus et tu t'attends à des ''Ouais ! C'est super !'' ?

Moi : De ta part non, mais j'attends les réactions des lecteurs ! Donc reviews s'il vous plaît !


	2. L'execution du plan : partie 1

-LadyShitsuji : Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Je l'ai écris malgré les cours et je ne sais pas comment j'en ai trouvé le temps pour tout vous dire ^^'

-Sebastian : Elle a simplement organisé son emploi du temps avec mon aide !

-LadyShitsuji : Bon d'accords ! C'est vrai, je l'avoue ! Mais n'empêche que ca m'a quand même pris du temps ! Et je voudrais remercier celles (et ceux si y en a XD) qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: L'exécution du plan : partie 1<span>

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian était sur le pied de guerre dans les deux sens :

-1er sens : il doit s'activer de tout mettre en place avant l'arrivée des invités

-2eme sens : il se bat avec son «costume» pour pouvoir le mettre correctement

Après avoir remporté la guerre contre son uniforme, il alla a la grande porte principal pour accueillir les «gêneurs», d'après lui. Il avait reçu pour ordre d'accueillir avec le plus gentillesse possible n'importe qui voudrait se joindre à eux.

FLASHBACK

-Sebastian.

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Si d'autres personnes que les invités veulent venir, tu les laissera entrer.

-Bien. Mais que vont-ils penser de la grande maison des Phantomhive quand ils verront le majordome «haut en couleur» ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je m'en occuperais !

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas...

-Pardon ?

-Rien, rien...

-Retourne tout de suite à tes occupations !

FIN FLASHBACK

Voilà pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur. En fait il n'y avait pas que ca, tout s'accumulait :

1) Il doit accueillir n'importe qui

2) Il est habillé dans un costume ridicule

3) Il a les cheveux blanc

4) Le premier invité se trouve être le Vicomte de Druitt !

Et bien oui ! Mesdames et Messieurs ! Le Grand, l'Unique Aleister Chamber !

-Bienvenue Monsieur le Vicomte. J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route et que vous serez vous détendre en notre accueillante demeure.

-Ôh ! Oooh ! Mais que vois-je ? Tant d'élégance dans un pareil costume ! Et ces couleurs si belles les une que les autres, qui ne se ressemblent aucunement et qui pourtant vont tellement bien ensemble ! Ôh ! Quel raffinement dans un accoutrement osé ! Et ces cheveux d'un blanc magnifique ! Comme ils se marient bien avec ces yeux d'un rouge sang d'une passion profonde et inconnue ! Tel un corbeau au carnaval, vous ne faites pas tâche dans le décors ! Quel imagination débordante Sebastian, vous êtes exceptionnel !

-Je vous remercie mais l'idée de ce costume vient de mon maître...

-Ôh ! Il faut absolument que j'aille le féliciter !

Et le Vicomte partit en se tortillant comme une anguille face au décors du manoir.

Invité numéro 2 : La tante et la fiancée de Ciel, j'ai nommé Frances de Midford et sa fille Elizabeth de Midford.

-Ouha ! C'est tellement beau, toutes ces décorations ! Comme ils sont beaux ces oursons ! Et ces étoiles ! Mais attendez, ca me dit quelque chose...

-Ce sont toutes les décorations que nous avons enlevé après chacune de vos visite, Mademoiselle.

-Je me disais ! Mais comme c'est beau ! Ciel a tout gardé en souvenir de moi ! Kyaaaa !

Et elle partit comme une furie...

-Quel visage répugnant tu as. Malgré le fait que tu ai fait un effort, tu as toujours des cheveux qui partent en frange ! Et c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? On ne m'a pas prévenue que c'était un bal costumé !

-...^^'' (garder le sourire, surtout garder le sourire !)

Et elle partit tout aussi rapidement que sa fille.

Invité numéro 3 : Alois et Claude.

-Eh ! Les murs sont d'un rouge sang ! Et se doré ! Un petit effort de décoration ne fait jamais de mal.

-Mais vous aurez remarqué Monsieur qu'il n'y a aucune araignées ! C'est honteux !

-La salle de bal est par là ! U_U

Et ils partirent en critiquant le plus de chose possible...

Invité numéro 4 : Soma Asman Kadar et Aghni son fidèle serviteur.

-Eh bien ! Tu vois Aghni ? La fiancée de Ciel être passée par là !

-Non, non... C'est juste les goûts de Monsieur qui ont quelque peu changé.

-Vos goûts aussi monsieur Sebastian... _dit Aghni un peu sous le choc_

-Non, encore un ordre de mon maître.

-Tiens ! Il est où d'ailleurs ?

-Il est dans la salle de bal mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'attende à vous voir. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas sur la liste qu'il m'a donné.

-Tant pis ! Allons-y Aghni !

-Jo Aghia (à vos ordres) !

Et ils partirent tellement vite que Sebastian eu du mal à les voir même avec ses yeux de démon.

Invité numéro 5 : Fred Aberline, grand inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

-Bonjour monsieur l'inspecteur. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Eh bien...

-Eh bien quoi ? Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais je veux juste...

-Vous voulez enquêter ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'un meurtre va se produire lors de la réception de Monsieur ?

-Non ! Votre maître m'a dit que j'étais le bienvenue mais Lord Randall n'a pas voulu venir. Donc je suis juste venu me joindre à vous.

-Oh ! Veuillez excuser mon comportement. Je vous en prie, prenez à droite à la prochaine intersection de couloir.

-Merci.

Il partit touuuuut douuuuuuucement et se trompa de porte six fois avant que Sebastian lui montre la bonne.

(-LadyShitsuji : Par rapport a certaines reviews dont je ne citerais par les noms des auteurs, dont celle de Lomee-chan... Oups... trop tard je l'ai dit ! XD Tu m'excuseras ! Gomen ! Donc je reprend, par rapport à ce que l'on m'a dit, j'ai empêché certaines personnes, dont Aghni et Aberline, de rigoler pour ne pas enfoncer le clou auprès de ce pauuuuvre Sebastian ! Mais comme je sais que certaines personnes aiment ca, je ne vais pas les laisser de côté et je vais...

-Sebastian : Abrèges !

-LadyShitsuji : Donc je vais vous présenter les derniers invités qui sont au nombre de six. Qui ? Me direz-vous ! Eh bien les voilà !)

Invité numéro 6 : Nos magnifiques Dieux de la Mort ! William , Undertaker, Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries, Ronald Knox et Grell Sutcliff. (Pour ne pas confondre je vais mettre les noms.)

-Sebastian : Oh non ! Pas ca !

-Grell : Sebaaaaa-chaaaaan ! _Hurla Grell qui essaya tant bien que mal de lui faire un câlin que Sebastian évita de justesse._

-Alan : C'est agité ici...

-Eric : Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! *Boum*

-William : Eric Slingby ! Veuillez vous relever !

-Ronald : Salut démon ! Ton maître nous a envoyé une lettre comme quoi nous pouvions venir !

-Sebastian : Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste.

-Alan : Y'a une erreur alors.

-Sebastian : Non il n'y a pas d'erreur, veuillez partir avant que je vous fasse partir.

-Undertaker : Appel ce cher Comte et tu verras.

-Sebastian : Non ! Vous n'y êtes pas un point c'est tout !

-William : Quand on est habillé comme un clown, on ne hurle pas sur les gens.

-Sebastian : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de la ramener, mister lunettes !

-Ciel (depuis quand il est là lui O_o) : SEBASTIAN ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Veuillez l'excuser Monsieur Spears. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi. C'est bon tout le monde est là, Sebastian tu viens maintenant.

-Sebastian : Bien, Monsieur.

Ah la la la la... La journée s'annonce dure !

* * *

><p>-LadyShitsuji : Alors ? Pas mal pour un deuxième chapitre, non ?<p>

-Sebastian : Non ! C'est répétitif, mon accoutrement est ignoble, Grell est là, mon maître m'humilie devant tous les Dieux de la Mort et en plus je suis sûr que le quart seulement des lecteurs savent qui sont Eric et Alan !

-LadyShitsuji : Mais tout est fait pour t'embêter Sebastian ! La prochaine fois tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'insinuer des choses pas nettes à Ciel ! Pour ce qui est d'Alan et Eric, si vous ne les connaissez pas, allez voir la comédie musicale et plus particulièrement la chanson ou ils chantent tout les deux. Tapez «kuroshitsuji musical Eric» sur Youtube et prenez la vidéo sous laquelle sont inscrits les noms de mes deux z'amours !

-Sebastian : J'avoue qu'ils chantent super bien ! Bon pour cette fois je vous encourage à laisser des reviews ou elle va nous faire une dépression en pleurant sur une photo de moi !

-LadyShitsuji : Arigato !


	3. L'execution du plan : partie 2

-LadyShitsuji : Hello ! Me revoilou ! Et avec le chapitre 3 en plus !

-Ciel : Quand est-ce qu'on parle de moi pour de bon ? J'en ai marre d'attendre !

-Sebastian : Voyons Jeune Maître ! Vous attendez avec impatience de torturer votre majordome ?

-Ciel : Tais toi ! Ce n'est que la monnaie de ta pièce !

-LadyShitsuji : Hum, hum ! Bon, ca y est ? Pour répondre à ta question Ciel, tu apparais pour de bon à partir de ce chapitre ! Maintenant au tour des lecteurs, enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : L'exécution du plan : partie 2<span>

Quand Sebastian arriva à la salle de ball accompagné de son maître et des Dieux de la Mort, la première chose qu'il se dit fut :

-(Si je saute du haut du toit du manoir, vais-je mourir pour de bon quand je toucherai le sol ?)

Bien sûr la réponse est «non». Et pendant que vous imaginez Sebastian en train de se suicider, lui regardait la situation dans la pièce : MayLinn avait déjà cassé des assiettes (oui, il y a un buffet), les nappes n'étaient plus blanches mais tachées par on ne sait quoi, Bardroy avait mit le feu aux rideaux (qui sont éteints maintenant, je vous rassure XD), une statut géante de la déesse Kali était installée au milieu de la pièce, la mère de Lizzy avait fait plaquer les cheveux à tout le monde et courait maintenant après se pauvre Alan qui n'avait rien demandé et qui criait «Au secours, Eric, j'ai peur !» celui-ci rigolant comme pas possible à la vue que lui offrait son camarade. Et pendant que vous imaginez la scène, Sebastian envisageait les possibilités :

1)Partir en courant avant que Ciel ne le voit

2)Tout remettre en ordre

3)Demander ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse à son maître

4)Ne pas bouger et attendre que tout se calme tout seul

Mais dans tous les cas, Ciel est un «chieur» :

1)Impossible, Ciel le rappellerai quand il remarquerai son absence

2)Le plus envisageable

3)Ciel lui dirai l'option 2 : tout remettre en ordre

4)Ciel le remarquerai et lui dirai d'aller tout remettre en ordre, gratifié d'un coup de pied au cul

Mais alors qu'il allait tout ranger, il entendit Ciel crier quelque chose de totalement faux, de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

-Mon majordome est vraiment un incapable ! Pas fichu d'organiser une réception sans qu'il n'y ai de problèmes !

Réaction du public !

1)William cacha un rire (O_o chocking !)

2)Undertaker était mort de rire

3)Le Vicomte était ensorcelé par le jeu théâtral de Ciel

4)Aberline n'en crut pas ses oreilles

5)Lizzy était tout aussi stupéfaite

6)Frances s'était arrêté de courir après Alan, qui partit se cacher derrière Eric, qui lui regardait Ciel avec de gros yeux

7)Soma et Aghni regardaient eux aussi Ciel bizarrement

8) Claude se marrait, dos tourné

Maintenant tous les regards de l'assemblée étaient tournés vers Sebastian qui eu de nouveau une envie de suicide et une envie de meurtre (devinez pour qui XD). Il tourna sa tête vers son maître dont le visage était fendu par un sourire démoniaque et en comprit que Ciel était fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais Sebastian se résigna à faire quoi que ce soit, se disant que c'était un simple retour des choses qu'il avait fait subir à son maître la dernière fois. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se reprendre et quand il les ouvrit, il vit Ciel qui le regardait d'un air de dire «T'as eu honte ! Dis le que tu as eu honte !». Mais comme il a de la répartie, il n'allait nullement se laisser faire.

-Allons ! Monsieur ! Certes, vous êtes un enfant. Mais de la crier vos sentiment devant vos invités !

-Comment oses-tu ! Je vais t'apprendre moi à répondre à ton maître !

-Mais, Monsieur. Je ne vous ai pas répondu étant donné que vous ne m'aviez pas parlé directement.

-Et tu continus en plus ! Non mais quel toupet ! Vas donc ranger, ca t'occuperas !

Au final, Sebastian rangea tout quand même... Le reste du temps, la réception se passa bien dans l'ensemble à part que dés que Sebastian passait à côté de son maître qui discutait il l'entendait dire que des trucs dans le genre «Mon majordome est d'une impolitesse !», «Quel incapable j'ai à mon service !» ou encore «Non, mais quel accoutrement ! En plus il ose dire que c'est moi qui lui ai dit de porter ca !». Combien de fois il attrapa un nounours et le fit brûler dans la cuisine pour passer ses nerfs ? Cinq, je crois. Mais le pire fut quand il vit Aberline le regarder comme si il venait de Mars. Alors il s'approcha du duo et écouta discrètement :

-Vous êtes sûr, Ciel ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne vous mens pas ! Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de le prendre à mon service. Déjà qu'il n'est pas vraiment doué, mais là il commence à me faire peur. Et ce n'est pas tout !

-Quoi ? Vous a-t-il fait mal ?

-Non, mais hier je l'ai surpris en train de faire des choses à un pauvre chat dans sa chambre ! Il est zoophile par dessus le marché ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Il sodomisait un chaton !

-Quelle horreur ! Je ne le croyais pas comme ca ! Vous m'excuserez mais je pense que je vais partir. En plus j'ai encore du travail.

-Allez y. Je comprend que vous vouliez partir. Ne vous en faite pas.

-Bien. Alors je vous remercie encore pour l'invitation et au revoir Monsieur le Comte.

-Au revoir inspecteur.

Sebastian péta un câble. Il ne retint plus sa colère. Tellement que Ciel ne savait pas quoi faire. Il arrachait ses cheveux, ses vêtements, les décorations, il détruisait les tables et lançait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Ses gants se déchiraient au bout des doigts et laissaient apparaître des longues griffes noires, des canines pointues étaient maintenant visibles au niveau des commissures. Sebastian déchirait le papier peint et écaillait la peinture de partout dans la pièce. Les invités fuirent tous sauf les Dieux de la Mort qui restèrent pour contrôler le démon en rage. Ils l'entourèrent mais une puissante rafale d'air les projeta contre les murs et retombèrent dans un bruit sourd. Ciel était à présent seul face à son démon. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un coup de griffe il pourrait le tuer. Sebastian remarqua son maître seul au milieu de la pièce et s'avança doucement vers lui. Ciel recula de deux pas mais le majordome était déjà à cinq mètres de lui.

-Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ca... Sebastian...

Le démon se radoucit à l'entente de la voix pleine de regrets de son maître et repris sa forme humaine. Il continua d'avancer et s'arrêta à côté de Ciel.

-Pourquoi...

Et il partit en courant dans sa chambre. Quand il y arriva, il vit le chaton qui avait causé sa colère couché sur le lit. Il eu envie de le tuer froidement mais il préféra le faire partir par sa fenêtre. Le chaton parti, il s'allongea sur son lit dos à la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Ciel se précipita sur les Dieux de la Mort et plus particulièrement sur William qui ne se relevait pas alors que les autres étaient déjà tous debout. Chacun se dirigeait vers lui, craignant le pire.

-Will ? Will ?

-Monsieur Spears ?

William ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vu Ciel et Grell penché sur lui. Il se releva trop vite, eu un mal de tête sur le coup et s'évanouit de nouveau.

-Il s'est cogné contre la colonne lorsqu'il a été projeté.

-Il faut qu'il se repose. Amenez le dans une des chambres pour qu'il puisse dormir.

-Non mais vous ne le pensez pas j'espère ! C'est hors de question que nous restions ici une minute de plus ! Nous le ramenons au bureau, là il sera en sécurité !

Alors que les Dieux de la Mort partaient avec William inconscient, Undertaker se retourna.

-Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ton démon, cher Comte ! Huhuhu.

Puis il se retourna et partit, laissant Ciel au milieu du désastre qu'avait fait son majordome.

-Tu devrais aller le voir...

-Ah !

Ciel hurla de peur, se retourna et vit Alan. Il était resté pour lui parler seul à seul.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je dis que tu devrais aller le voir.

-Et pourquoi ca, je te prie ?

-Eh bien... Parce que c'est un peu de ta faute si il s'est énervé comme ca. J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à l'inspecteur de police tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas sympathique de ta part.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Sais-tu au moins pourquoi j'ais agis comme ca ? Non ! Alors vas-t-en ! Tu n'as rien à me dire ! Vas retrouver tes camarades et bon rétablissement à ce cher William !

-Bien. Comme tu voudras. Mais sache que tu cours droit en enfer si tu continus comme ca avec ton démon. Ce n'est pas un chien, il a des sentiment lui aussi, que tu le veuilles ou non...

Puis il partit. Ciel se retrouva seul pour de bon cette fois. Il réfléchissait à la dernière phrase que lui avait dit Alan. Il devait l'admettre : il en avait fait trop. Il devait aller voir Sebastian et s'excuser auprès de lui mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger.

-Pourquoi ais-je peur comme ca ? Est-ce le fait de me retrouver face à lui ou de ne pas savoir si il est calmé ou non ? Rahhhh ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur ! Ressaisis-toi Ciel ! Tu es un Phantomhive !

Il marcha vers la chambre de son majordome, bien déterminer à s'excuser comme jamais auparavant.

* * *

><p>-LadyShitsuji : Bien, bien, bien... Ce n'est pas totalement ce que j'avais prévu au départ mais bon... Comme le coup du chat et de la zoophilie c'est quand même gros, j'allais pas laisser Ciel continuer à embêter Sebastian le reste de la journée !<p>

-Ciel : Sebastian... Dis moi que tu n'est pas comme ca !

-Sebastian : Malheureusement si, Jeune Maître ! Et vous avez tout intérêt à vous rattraper par n'importe quel moyen !

-Ciel : Un yaoi ! Ca te dit un yaoi pour me pardonner ?

-Sebastian : *Q*

-LadyShitsuji : Ouais ben, ne vous embarquez pas non plus, c'est pas fait ! Bon d'accords ! Y'aura du yaoi ! Peut-être un lemon si je me sens de l'écrire et surtout si il y a des reviews ! Alors reviews please !


	4. Pardonnes moi

-LadyShitsuji : Salut ! Ben, c'est encore et toujours moi accompagné par les deux personnages principaux qui attendent avec impatience le yaoi !

-Sebastian : Et le lemon !

-Ciel : N'en demande pas trop non plus ! Je n'ai que 13 ans je te rappel !

-LadyShitsuji : Ben... Pour le lemon je verrai si je suis inspirée durant le temps ou j'écris. Mais craignant les boulettes, j'ai demandé conseil à Grell au cas ou il y aurai un lemon !

-Sebastian et Ciel : T'as pas fait ca quand même !

-LadyShitsuji : Ben si ! Mais bon on s'en fiche ! Maintenant aux lecteurs de découvrir ce dernier chapitre ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Pardonnes moi<span>

Ciel était à présent dans le couloir qui menait aux pièces des domestiques. Il passa devant les chambres de Finny, Bard et May qui étaient partis hors du manoir eux aussi. Plus il y repensait, plus il se sentait coupable et le regret l'envahissait.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'être plus bête que lui et de me rabaisser à ses jeux idiots...

Il arriva à la fin du couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Sebastian. Il leva sa main, hésita à frapper, et toqua trois fois. Aucune réponses n'arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Le maître des lieux toqua encore une fois et cette fois ci il entendit une sorte de grognement plaintif venant de la pièce. Il décida d'entrer, et referma la porte derrière lui. Quand il aperçut Sebastian il ressentit une culpabilité énorme. Celui-ci était couché, de dos à son maître qu'il savait dans la pièce. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, attendant la raison de la venue du jeune Phantomhive. Ce dernier avança vers son majordome, contourna le lit et s'assit à côté de lui, découvrant plus que de la tristesse sur le visage du domestique. Il ne pleurait pas, certes, mais ses yeux le trahissaient pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait remis ses habits de services habituels et avait tant bien que mal asseyé de se recoiffer mais sans grand résultats : les cheveux qu'il s'était arraché dans sa colère créaient des trous un peu partout sur sa tête. De loin ce n'était pas visible mais de prés on voyait bien les traces des griffes sur son crâne la où il n'y avait plus de cheveux.

-Je suis désolé... je me suis laissé emporter...

-Non... c'est de ma faute...

Ciel posa sa main droite sur la joue de Sebastian qui se releva instantanément. Il attrapa la main de son maître et s'assit face à lui. Ciel sentait l'emprise de son démon se faire plus grande. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

-Monsieur... vous êtes bien le seul qui ai réussi à me faire perdre mon sang froid en tant de siècle de vie...

Ciel s'était rapproché de son majordome pour mieux l'entendre, mais quand il s'aperçut du peu de distance qui restait entre lui et ce dernier ses joues virèrent au rose crevette.

-Excuses moi... je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sebastian avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Il se retrouva bien vite sur son majordome, tiré par celui-ci. «Après tout, si c'est tout ce qu'il veut pour me faire pardonner...» se dit Ciel qui commençait à participer au baiser. Les langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient et dansaient ensemble dans un ballet endiablé. La chaleur montait dans la pièce quand Ciel sentit une bosse au niveau du pantalon de son domestique.

-Sebastian !

-Enfin, Monsieur ! C'est quelque chose de naturel ! Et puis je ne vous laisse pas de marbre non plus, on dirait ! _Dit-il avec son sourire habituel._

-Quoi ?

Ciel baissa le regard sur son entrejambe et vu que son démon avait raison. Il avait lui aussi une érection. Sebastian le replaça correctement sur son bassin et bougea légèrement.

-Aahhhh...

Ciel venait de faire un gémissement bien audible et le démon recommença ce qui avait causé cette réaction.

-Aaahhhh ! Sebastian !

-Eh bien ! Vous êtes très sensible Jeune Maître !

-Je... ne te... permet pas ! Aahh... Je n'avais pas prévus que nous allions jusque là !

-Si vous voulez vous rattraper, vous devrez le faire ! A moins que vous vous dégonfliez ?

Sur ces mots le jeune héritier des Phantomhives eu le courage élevé et entreprit de se glisser entre les jambes de son majordome.

-Je vais te montrer si je me dégonfle !

Il entrouvrit le pantalon de Sebastian et resta sans voix face à la taille du sexe devant lui. Mais un petit rire provenant de son démon lui fit vite reprendre contenance. Il attrapa le membre et le mit comme il pouvait dans sa bouche avant de commencer des vas et viens dessus avec sa langue.

-Aahhaaa ! Monsieur...

Ciel, content de la réaction qu'il provoquait à son majordome, continua de plus belle en accélérant la cadence. Le domestique ne tarda pas à venir dans la bouche de son maître qui sentit un liquide se déverser dans sa bouche. Il avala le tout avec une mine de dégoût qui fit rire Sebastian. Ciel remonta sur Sebastian et ouvrit son short laissant apparaître sa virilité fièrement dressée.

-A ton tour de me faire plaisir !

-Mais c'est à vous de vous faire pardonner !

-Et toi tu aurais du te contrôler !

-C'est vrai.

Le démon inversa les position et commença directement à masturber son maître. Mais avant que celui-ci ne vienne il s'arrêta et le regarda avec un sourire sadique.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Juste pour vous voir soumis à mes mouvement !

-Continues...

La voix suppliante de Ciel suffit pour que Sebastian prenne le membre dans sa bouche. Allant et venant sur la virilité avec autant d'entrain que possible. Il tendit trois doigts a Ciel qui les suça au même rythme que les mouvement de son majordome sur son sexe. Sebastian lui reprit les doigts quand il les crut suffisamment humidifiés.

-Aaahhaaaaaa !

Au moment ou son maître orgasma, Sebastian inséra un doigt en lui. Ciel ne le sentit pas, trop pris par le plaisir mais le deuxième créa une sensation désagréable et il essaya de bouger pour chasser l'intrus. Le démon avait prévu ca et commença de nouveaux mouvements sur la virilité de son maître. Il inséra ainsi un troisième doigt faisant en même temps des mouvements de cisailles pour préparer convenablement Ciel. Il retira ses doigts et pria le Phantomhive de se mettre à quatre pattes, chose que Ciel fit assez vite.

-Ca va vous faire un peu mal. Détendez-vous et tout ira bien...

Sebastian commença à en enfoncer son gland dans l'étroit passage très doucement.

-Ah ! Ca fait mal ! Sebastian arrêtes !

-Allons, allons. Je vous ai dit de vous détendre Monsieur.

Puis il enfonça sa verge toujours en douceur et précautionneusement. Quand il eu entré son sexe en entier, il ne bougea pas le temps que Ciel s'habitue à sa présence imposante. Puis il donna un coup de bassin, signe que son démon pouvait commencer. Sebastian entreprit donc de donner de légers coups de reins. Les gémissements de douleur de son maître se remplacèrent assez vite par des petits cris de plaisir, encourageant le démon qui alla un peu plus vite mais pas assez apparemment.

-Plus vite...

Il accéléra la cadence et Ciel se releva, posant ainsi sa tête sur le torse de Sebastian et prenant le sexe entièrement en lui par la même occasion. Le démon attrapa la le pénis de son maître et le masturba tout en continuant ses coups de butoirs de plus en plus fort touchant la prostate de son partenaire.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh ! Sebastian !

Ciel vint dans la main de son majordome qui vint lui aussi après quelques derniers coups de reins.

-Huuummm ! Ciel !

Les deux retombèrent dans le lit et Sebastian se retira doucement du corps de Ciel. Ils restèrent comme ca pendant une demie heure.

-Sebastian ?

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Midi et demi, Monsieur.

-Bien. Vas me chercher quelque chose à manger.

-Nos ébats vous aurez t-il donné faim ?

-Enlève se sourire de ta face et va me chercher du gâteau ! C'est un ordre !

-Yes, My Lord !

Sebastian se leva et parti de la chambre. Ciel lui se retournait, tête dans le coussin, et respirait le parfum de son démon.

-Crois moi... la prochaine fois on le fait sans les vêtements !

-Vraiment ? Quelle douce attention, Jeune Maître !

-T'étais pas parti ?

-Si. Mais je suis revenus. Tenez. Voilà votre gâteau. On recommence quand alors ?

-Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis fatigué... Sors d'ici ! Sale pervers pédophile !

-Mais vous êtes dans ma chambre, Monsieur !

-Ah... Ben je m'en vais alors !

-Non, vous restez !

Il attrapa Ciel qui tentait de partir et le prit dans ses bras.

-Eh ! Mon gâteau !

Et oui ! Ciel reste Ciel ! Même après des moments aussi intimes ! XD

* * *

><p>-LadyShitsuji : Du coup, je l'ai fait se lemon !<p>

-Sebastian : *Q*

-Ciel : Et demain je vais me réveiller avec un mal de dos pas possible !

-Sebastian : Enfin ! Jeune Maître ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas aimé ?

-Ciel : Si, mais... Tais toi !

-LadyShitsuji : Bon normalement c'est la fin de l'histoire MAIS il y a un MAIS ! Ce lemon m'a donné de l'ambition et je vais peut-être mettre un chapitre bonus avec ce cher William qui a failli mourir ! XD

-William : Et ca te fait rire !

-LadyShitsuji : Ola ! Doucement William ! Range ca tout de suite, c'est dangereux ! Bon pour me faire pardonner je ferai un chapitre en plus avec toi et les autres, c'est bon ?

-William : Mouais...

-LadyShitsuji : Allons ! Fais pas la tête ! Bon, j'espère que le lemon vous a plus, surtout à toi cielxsebastian ;) A la prochaine dans le dernier chapitre qui arrivera ! Reviews please XD


	5. Veuillez excuser mes actes

-LadyShitsuji : Rebonjour ! Bon cette fois c'est William qui m'accompagne !

-William : Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes écrire à mon sujet ?

-LadyShitsuji : Non ! Tu verras bien et je pense que ca ne va pas te plaire... J'en profite pour remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et un grand merci à cielxsebastian qui m'a donné encore plus de courage pour écrire «aussi bien» le dernier chapitre et aux autres bien évidemment ! Je tiens à préciser que ce dernier chapitre est composé principalement de dialogues. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Veuillez excuser mes actes, Monsieur Spears.<span>

Manoir Phantomhive, 2 jours après la réception, 7 heure du matin :

-Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous lever.

-Hum...

-Monsieur, je vous en prie, levez-vous.

-Mouais, mouais... Qu'est ce qu'il y a au petit déjeuné ?

-Ce matin je vous ai préparé des scones comme vous les aimez, une salade de menthe et du saumon pauché. Le thé provient tout droit des contrés d'Inde.

-Je veux que les scones et le thé.

-Très bien. Monsieur ?

-Oui.

-J'ai remarqué depuis ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois, que vous semblez tracassé par quelque chose.

-Oui. Et je vais t'en parler maintenant. Tu te souviens quand tu as projeté les Dieux de la Mort contre les murs ?

-Oui. Très clairement.

-Eh bien. William a pris la colonne qui était derrière lui. Il ne s'est pas relevé et quand il a repris conscience il est retombé dans les pommes.

-Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi cela vous ennuie. Il s'est cogné, et alors ? Tout le monde se cogne un jour ou l'autre !

-Certes, sauf que là, il a était projeté violemment par un démon en furie !

-Euh... Que dois-je faire ?

-Tu vas aller au siège des shinigamis et tu vas t'excuser auprès de William.

-Hein ! Et quand il m'a insulté d'abomination, il s'est excusé peut-être ?

-Justement ! Ne sois pas plus bête que lui. Ca lui fera peut-être comprendre les choses.

-Bien. Alors j'y vais de ce pas.

Siège des shinigamis, 7 heure 30 du matin :

-Bon, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Maintenant il faut que je cherche cet imbécile de Spears...

Sebastian erra dans les couloirs, passa devant les bureaux mais ne vit pas William pour autant.

-Sebaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaan !

-Oh Satan, ai pitié de ton fils et protèges le...

-Tu es venu pour me voir Seba-chan ! _Dit-il après avoir encerclé le démon dans ses bras._

-Non ! Mais tu vas peut-être m'aider.

-Pourquoi je t'aiderais alors que tu renvoies toujours mon amour !

-Eh bien, parce que tu sais que je t'apprécie quand même un peu. (Faux ! Je ne te supporte pas !)

-Kyyyaaaa ! D'accord ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je cherche William mais je ne le trouve pas. Peut-être serais-tu où il est par hasard. Comme tu passes ton temps à lui courir après...

-Ben... Il est pas là aujourd'hui !

-Hein ! Comment ca ? Lui qui passe son temps à faire «des heures supplémentaires non rémunérés», il n'est pas là ?

-En fait ca fait bien deux jours qu'il est en arrêt provisoire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Depuis l'incident qui s'est passé dans ton lieu de travail, il souffre d'un mal de crâne horrible. Il a bien tenté de venir travailler mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le supérieur lui a dit de ne pas revenir temps que son mal de tête n'était pas passé.

-Je vois... Tu sais où je pourrai le trouver ?

-Quelle question ! Chez lui, pardis !

-Et c'est où, chez lui ?

-Je t'y emmène ?

-Eh bien...

-PAS QUESTION ! Grell ! Tu as du travail à rattraper ! Quant à toi, qu'est ce que tu lui veux à William ?

-Pardonnez moi, monsieur Slingby. Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de monsieur Spears pour ce qu'il subit en ce moment par ma faute.

-Tiens, c'est son adresse.

-(Il me la donne plus facilement que ce que je pensais.)

-Et j'espère que tu te feras renvoyer comme un chien !

-(Je me disais aussi...)

-Maintenant tu dégage d'ici !

-Merci encore. Au revoir messieurs.

Sebastian partit du bâtiment pendant que Grell faisait une dépression pour trois raisons :

1)Il a encore du travail

2)Il n'a pas put accompagner son prince charmant

3)Il était compris dans «messieurs»

Quartier de résidence de shinigamis, maison de William , 8 heure 30 :

-J'espère au moins qu'il ne dort pas encore.

Il toqua trois fois à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur William, complètement mort de fatigue. Mais quand il vit le démon, il reprit tout de suite du poil de la bête.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Partez !

-Bonjour à vous aussi.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Puis-je entrer ? Ca va être un peu long. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez très envie de tout écouter sur le pas de votre porte.

-Tsss.

William fit entrer Sebastian à contre coeur mais ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Sebastian sur un fauteuil et William sur le canapé en face de lui.

-Alors ?

-Voilà. Si je suis venu ici s'est sur ordre de mon maître. Je viens simplement m'excuser de ce que je vous ai fait subir quand vous avez tenté de me retenir. Par ma faute vous souffrez d'un mal de tête aigu, d'après ce que m'a dit Grell. Bien sûr, je ne me contrôlais pas et je ne voulais certainement pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose comme ca. Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses monsieur Spears.

-Non mais c'est un monde ! Vous osez dire que vos excuses sont sincères alors que c'est votre maître qui vous a ordonné de venir ici ! Comment pourrais-je accepter les excuses d'une abomination comme vous ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous vouvoie ! Tu ne mérites aucune marque de respect quel qu'elle soit ! Non ! Je n'accepte pas les excuses d'une immonde créature comme toi et crois moi...

William ne put finir son discours et pour cause : Sebastian n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour le faire taire que de l'embrasser. Contre ce qu'il pensait, William ne le rejeta pas sur le coup. On aurait même dit qu'il appréciait se contact avec le démon. Sebastian commençait lui aussi à y prendre goût. Et contre toute attente chacun participait au baiser, William timidement mais c'était quand même de la participation. Sebastian, qui était presque assit sur William, les fit se renverser sur le canapé et attrapa les hanches du Dieu de la Mort pendant que celui-ci entourait son cou avec ses bras. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et les gestes plus sensuels sur le corps de l'autre, allant jusqu'à caresser en-dessous des vêtements. Mais William sentit une autre preuve de l'envie du démon grimper en lui, et ca il le refusait. Il ne voulait pas passer à l'acte avec cette «abomination», c'était hors de question.

-Stop. C'est bon, je t'excuse pour cette fois. Parts maintenant...

Sebastian n'insista pas et se leva. William l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit.

-Sur ce. Je vous dis au revoir. Et peut-être que je repasserai pour prendre des nouvelles.

-Vous ne serez pas le bienvenue. Cependant, vous ne serez pas rejeté non plus...

-(Tiens, il me vouvoie de nouveau.)

Sebastian partit tandis que William alla se coucher, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Manoir Phantomhive, salle à manger, midi :

-Alors ? T'es-tu excusé ?

-Oui. Monsieur Spears m'a clairement dit qu'il me pardonnait.

-Bien. Ca m'enlève une épine du pied. Je n'ai plus faim. Apporte moi le travail dans mon bureau.

-Yes My Lord !

Sebastian reprit son travail normalement : il réparait ce qui était cassé et brûlé, apportait le travail à son maître, le réprimandait parce qu'il ne voulait pas travailler,... Mais bien sûr, il ne lui parlera jamais de ce qu'il c'était passé. Sauf si Ciel Phantomhive avait décidé de l'embêter encore un peu.

FIN

* * *

><p>-LadyShitsuji : Alors, alors ? Pas mal comme fin, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et toi Will, ca t'a plut ?<p>

-William : Tu vas mourir !

-LadyShitsuji *part en courant* : Aaaaaaaaaahh !

-William : L'auteur ayant décidé de fuir ses responsabilités, je vous demanderai de la saquer le plus possible dans des reviews affreusement méchantes et de me soutenir un peu même si vous ne m'aimez pas.

-LadyShitsuji *qui revient en courant* : Non ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! Ok pour les critiques mais n'allez pas me condamner parce que j'ai terrorisé Sebastian, Ciel et William ! XD Allez, en avant les reviews \^o^/


End file.
